


Sokai Dialogue Collection

by CROSBYCE



Category: Kingdom Hearts, sokai - Fandom
Genre: Community: kingdomhearts, F/M, Sokai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 16:54:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18760546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CROSBYCE/pseuds/CROSBYCE
Summary: This is a compilation of my sokai dialogues I posted in my Tumblr. This is not the complete work and more dialogues will be posted in the future. You can view my original works in justgfbgeek.tumblr.com





	1. Yandere Sora/Soranort Dialogues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are my Soranort/yandere Sora dialogues where Sora is very obsessed with Kairi :P Enjoy.

**1\. Gummiphone**

**Kairi:**  We need to talk.

 **Sora:**  About what?

 **Kairi:**  (taking her phone out.) This… Thing.

 **Sora:**  Gummiphone? Is it broken?

 **Kairi:**  No. That’s not the problem. It’s YOU.

 **Sora:**  Me? But I didn’t-

 **Kairi:**  Why do you keep texting me?

 **Sora:**  Because… I feel like doing it.

 **Kairi:**  In the middle of the NIGHT?

 **Sora:**  Does it matter?

 **Kairi:**  Yes, you bum! I wanna go to sleep! I just can’t because this keeps ringing and the next thing I know is that my lock screen is full of your messages! And it’s all same! All I see is my name and that’s it!

( _Sora nods_ )

 **Sora:**  Are you mad at me?

 **Kairi:**  (sighing.) I’m not mad. I’m just concerned. We can talk at daytimes. So why do you keep doing this?

 **Sora:**  I just… wanted you to respond.

 **Kairi:**  Oh, Sora…

 **Sora:**  (with yellow eyes.) **_IT WORRIES ME THAT YOU’RE SO SILENT…._**

 

**2\. Distance**

 

 **Sora:**  Where are you going?

 **Kairi:**  To... see my friends? Why?

 **Sora:**  I thought we were gonna see a movie today...

 **Kairi:**  We can do that tomorrow.

 **Sora:**  (disappointed.) Okay...

 **Kairi:**  Sorry, but I need to get back to training.

 **Sora:**  With Riku?

 **Kairi:**  No, with Axel.

 **Sora:**  (with yellow eyes.)  _ **WHAT?**_

 **Kairi:**  We're training buddies.

 **Sora:**   ** _OH..._**

 **Kairi:**  Sora?

 ** Sora:  ** **_ I SEE HOW IT IS. _ **

**Kairi:**  (confused.) What do you mean?

 **Sora:**  (grabbing Kairi's hand.)  _ **YOU KNOW WHAT, I  DON'T WANT YOU TO GO TODAY.**_

 **Kairi:**  (snatching off.) Sora! You're acting strange. What's going on with you?

 **Sora:**  (back to his old self.) Huh?

 **Kairi:**  (Agitated.) Look, I'm not saying you're too clingy, but you need to put some distance with people sometimes. I got a life of mine. And so do you.

 **Sora:**  But I don't want-

 **Kairi:**  Alright, that's ENOUGH. Let me do my own stuff then we can do whatever you want. Jeez, it's like you're obsessed with me.

( _Sora begins to sob. Kairi notices this._ )

 **Sora:  **Do you... hate me, Kairi?

 **Kairi:**  N-no! Of course not!

( _Sora hugs Kairi._ )

 **Sora:**  Please don't hate me! I don't want to lose you again.

 **Kairi:**  Sora... I'll never leave you. You know that.

( _Kairi pats the back of his head._ )

 **Kairi:**  Don't worry. I'll be back soon.

 **Sora:  **Thanks, Kairi...

( _He opens his yellow eyes widely and he lets out a big smile. Kairi doesn't notice this_ )

 **Sora:** **_I'M SO HAPPY TO HAVE YOU..._ **

 

**3\. Wellness**

 

 **Axel:**  Admit it, princess. You know something’s wrong with him.

 **Kairi:**  Sora just missed me a lot, that’s all.

 **Axel:**  Really? I don’t think that means he should look through your drawers and stare at your picture for an hour straight.

 **Kairi:**  (surprised.) What? He did that?

 **Axel:**  I ran to him two days ago. Ha gave me this… weird look. It was creepy.

(Kairi remains silent. Axel is agitated in response.)

 **Axel:**  Oh, come on! You really don’t believe me?!

 **Kairi:**  Stop it! You don’t get to judge people that easily!

 **Axel:**  I have a valid reason! He’s not doing well!

 **Kairi:**  Fine. I’ll go see him. I’m really hoping you’re wrong about Sora.

 **Axel:**  Remember our talk today. Get that memorized.

( _Kairi heads off to Destiny Island. It’s night time and it’s dark_ )

 ** **Kairi:****  (to herself.) I don’t believe Axel, but… I can’t believe Sora did that. How am I supposed to say he’s doing well if he-

( _Sora appears out of nowhere and stares at Kairi with a wide grin. Kairi is feeling uncomfortable._ )

 **Sora:**  Hi…

 **Kairi:**  Oh, hi! I didn’t see you.

 **Sora:**  You came here for me. That’s so sweet.

 **Kairi:**  I-I did. Thanks.

( _Kairi remains silent as Sora keeps staring at her._ )

 ** **Kairi:****  Are you… feeling okay?

 **Sora:**  Of course I am! Why wouldn’t I?

 **Kairi:**  It’s just that-

 **Sora:**  Oh, I get it. Axel sent you here, didn’t he?

( _Kairi begins to sweat._ )

 **Kairi:**  No no no, that’s not it.

 **Sora:**  You know, I actually saw that hair pin he gave you in your drawer-

 **Kairi:**  You what?!

 **Sora:**  Calm down, I didn’t break it. But I was hoping you’d get rid of that. It really sickens me you know.

( _Kairi can’t speak a word. She’s shocked by Sora’s words_ )

 **Sora:**  Come on, Kairi. If you really want a hair pin, I can make that for you. Don’t ask that “CREEP”. I can make you a necklace, I can stitch you a new sweater, I can-

 **Kairi:**  Sora, stop! You’re not yourself!

 **Sora:**  What… do you mean?

 **Kairi:**  Can’t you see it? You’re not doing well. I don’t want you acting all weird just because of me.

( _Kairi grabs Sora’s hands_ )

 ** **Kairi:****  Look, you need some rest. You’ve through a lot. You don’t have to look after me all the time, okay? I’ll be fine.

( _Kairi kisses Sora in the cheek. Sora blushes a little._ )

 **Sora:**  Oh. T-thanks.

 **Kairi:**  Now go sleep. It’s late. I’ll come back for you soon.

( _Kairi leaves. Sora sees her and smiles in joy. But his smile turns into a cynical grin._ )

 **Sora:**  (to himself.) ** _I NEED TO GET RID OF HIM. I WANT HER ALL BY MYSELF! NO ONE CAN TAKE HER AWAY FROM ME. HE DOESN’T KNOW IF I’M DOING WELL OR NOT. HE DOESN’T CARE ABOUT ME. WELL, FINE, “AXEL”. I WON’T LISTEN TO A KIDNAPPER. I’LL MAKE YOU REGRET FLIRTING WITH KAIRI VERY SOON ENOUGH. I’LL MAKE SURE YOU’LL STAY AWAY FROM MY PRECIOUS KAIRI FOR GOOD! YOU JUST WAIT…_**


	2. Xion's Prank Dialogues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Xion dresses up as Kairi to make Sora think she is his lover...

**1\. April Fools**

 

 

( _Xion is dressed up as Kairi for April fools prank. She’s excited because she thinks Sora will fall for it too easily. She walks around the island and sees Sora._ )

 **Xion:**  Hey Sora!

 **Sora:**  Oh, hi!

 **Xion:**  How you doin’?

 **Sora:**  I’m feeling great today!

 **Xion:**  Oh really? It’s April fools today. You never know who’s gonna trick you.

 **Sora:**  Oh, I’m sure Donald will be a try hard, but I learned his every- wait a minute.

( _Sora pauses. Something doesn’t feel right._ )

 **Xion:**  Is… something wrong?

 **Sora:**  Hold up, you’re not Kairi!

 **Xion:**  What do you mean? Of course it’s me.

 **Sora:**  Nooooooo. I don’t think so. I know my Kairi.

 **Kairi:**  What is “your Kairi”?

 **Sora:**  The Kairi I know doesn’t dress up in long sleeves in the middle of summer and she DEFINITELY doesn’t have a black hair streak!

( _Xion is nervous. She forgot to dye her hair completely._ )

 **Sora:**  And I’m pretty sure her hair was longer.

 **Xion:**  Are… you sure? Then… what ice cream does she love?

( _Xion suddenly realizes she gave herself away. Now she’s staring to sweat._ )

 **Sora:**  That would be-

( _Sora finds out the truth and gives his so-called girlfriend a salty look._ )

 **Sora:**  Xion!

 **Xion:**  Yeah, it’s me…

 **Sora:**  (sarcastically.) Wow! I can’t believe this! Out of all people, YOU pretend to my lover!

 ** **Xion:****  Well, we look similar. And I thought you’ll fall easily.

 **Sora:**  Well, bad luck for you! Glad I trusted my instinct. And my heart, too! ‘Cause no matter what happens, I know when Kairi is with me and when she’s not!

 ** **Xion:****  That’s silly. I mean what is so different about Kairi and me?

( _Sora is insanely triggered by her statement. His eyes turn yellow and beams his eyes at her. Xion is slightly scared._ )

 ** **Sora:****   _ **EXCUSE ME? GIRL? WHAT DID YOU SAY? I DARE YOU TO GO AGAIN WITH THAT, BECUASE I GUARANTEE YA, IT’S NOT FUNNY!**_

 **Xion:**  (scared.) I’m sorry…

 **Sora:**   _ **GOOD. NOW DO ME A FAVOR AND BRING MY KAIRI TO ME, THE “REAL ONE”. NO MORE APRIL FOOLS JOKE. THEN I’LL FORGIVE YOU.**_

( _Xion hurries in fear. Sora returns to normal and forgets what happened before._ )

 **Sora:**  Why is she running?

 

**2\. Once More ( _original title: Test Posting_ )**

 

 **Xion:**  Hi Sora. How are you doing?

 **Sora:**  I know you’re Xion.

 **Xion:**  Wha… no. It’s me, Kairi.

 **Sora:**  You forgot to dye your hair completely. AGAIN.

 **Xion:**  Oh, shoot :(

 **Sora:**  Why don’t you get rid of that dye? You know you already lost.

 **Xion:**  Fine.

( _Xion is actually Kairi who pretended to be Xion_ )

 **Kairi:**  Ha! I got you good! You really thought I was Xion, didn’t you?!

 **Sora:**  (smiling.) Nope. I knew you were Kairi.

 **Kairi:**  What?

 **Sora:**  I was just playing along.

( _Sora kisses Kairi._ )

 **Kairi:**  (blushing.) AAAAHHHHHH!


	3. Dusk Till Dawn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These dialogues were parts of my mini-series where Kairi unintentionally abandons Soranort and the two goes through rough times.

1\. Departure

 

**Kairi:**  Let’s not do this anymore…

**Sora:**  Wh-what do you mean? We just started dating.

**Kairi:**  We’re NOT dating. I was only with you because you needed to recover.

( _Riku steps forward and Kairi stands next to him._ )

**Riku:**  Ahem. I think she meant you need to take some time off before you can hang out with her again.

**Kairi:**  That’s right. I’ll leave you alone until you’re your old self again.

**Sora:**  H-how long will that take?

**Riku:**  It won’t take long, buddy. I promise…

( _Sora reluctantly nods. Aqua and Terra is walking toward Sora while Sora is confused by their presence._ )

**Terra:**  (to Aqua.) I don’t think we can fix him that fast now.

**Aqua:**  (hissing.) Quiet.

( _Sora sees Aqua and Terra. He’s deeply confused._ )

**Sora:**  Terra? M-master Aqua? What are you doing here?

**Aqua:**  We’re here to accompany you.

**Sora:**  To where?

**Terra:**  We’re seeing Ienzo. He’ll patch you up.

**Riku:**  (frustrated.) This wasn’t part of our plan, TERRA!

**Aqua:**  (to Terra.) What’s wrong with you?!

**Terra:**  I’m sorry, but it already came to this! There’s nothing I can do!

**Kairi:**  You’re right. Sora needs help.

( _Sora remains silent. Then he realizes their intention._ )

**Sora:**  No no, please don’t take me away! I don’t wanna be a lab rat!

**Aqua:**  (Gently touching Sora’s shoulder.)Sora, we’re not hurting you. We just wanna make sure you’re all right.

( _Sora snatches Aqua’s arm off then he turns to Riku._ )

**Sora:**  Riku, please! Tell them there’s nothing wrong with me.

( _Riku remains silent. Sora becomes nervous._ )

**Sora:**  Ri… ku?

**Riku:**  …I can’t. I’m sorry.

( _Sora’s face darkens. Kairi can’t bare to see him. Terra and Aqua stand still in discomfort._ )

**Kairi:**  (to Terra.) So… are you bringing Sora with you, or what?

**Terra:**  We need both of your permission.

**Aqua:**  Ienzo told us it’s not right to just take Sora away from you.

**Riku:**  You already know what I’m gonna say. I made my decision a while ago.

**Aqua:**  What about you Kairi?

( _Kairi remains silent. Sora is sobing quietly._ )

**Sora:**  This can’t be happening.

**Kairi:**  I… I…

**Aqua:**  Do you need more time?

**Terra:**  Please. Tell us something.

( _Sora suddenly kneels down in front of Kairi, grabbing her waist. Riku doesn’t stop him._ )

****Sora:****  Kairi, please. Think about this. All I wanted was to protect you. I don’t know how much I missed you since I was gone. It was so painful. Being all alone. I couldn’t stop myself from thinking about how much I needed you. I don’t wanna end our story like this. You’re the only one that makes me feel worthy. Can’t you see it? I need you. More than ever. I can’t trust anyone else anymore. They all want me to separate from you. You know I can’t do that. I just can’t. Please, Kairi. Let me stay with you. It doesn’t matter what happened. Because you know deep inside that you love me as much as I do, right?

( _Kairi stares at Sora in depressed mood. Tears slowly fall from her eyes. Riku can’t look at her or Sora. Terra and aqua are both dumbfounded by Sora’s words. Sora becomes more afraid of Kairi’s reaction. He starts to shed more tears._ )

**Sora:**  Wh-why are you looking at me like that? Do you not love me? No no no, don’t look at me like that! I don’t want this! Look, I’m so sorry, okay? I’m sorry I left you all by yourself! I didn’t pay enough attention, I admit it! I was selfish! I realize now I feel strong only with you! So please give me another chance! At least let me take a better care of you from now on! I-I promise, I’ll always be with you! I won’t ever leave you all alone again! I’ll go anywhere you want! I’ll do anything you want me to do! I just wanna be with you, please?! Please! Say something! Can’t you see it?! I can’t do this without you! Don’t leave me like this!

**Aqua:**  (quietly.) He’s losing it, get him!

( _Terra grabs Sora from behind and Kairi snatches Sora’s arms off her. Sora shakes his hands and legs in desperation._ )

**Sora:**  NO! GET AWAY FROM ME!

( _Kairi is shocked by Sora’s sudden outburst. Riku comforts her while Aqua assists Terra in calming Sora down_ )

**Aqua:**  Sora, look at me! Calm down!

**Sora:**  DON’T TAKE HER AWAY FROM ME! I’M NOTHING WITHOUT HER! KAIRI IS MINE! I DON’T WANNA BE ALONE AGAIN!

( _Kairi sobs loudly while Riku, in sadness, turns Kairi away from Sora._ )

**Riku:**  Come on, let’s go.

**Terra:**  Get our of here! We can’t hold him much longer.

( _Riku and Kairi walk away as Sora screams and kicks in desperation and anger._ )

**Sora:**  RIKU, PLEASE! DON’T DO THIS TO ME! I NEED KAIRI! I’LL DO ANYTHING! ANYTHING YOU WANT! DON’T TAKE AWAY FROM ME! I JUST WANNA PROTECT HER! I CAN’T LIVE WITHOUT HER!

( _Terra struggles to find the sedation syringe. Aqua can barely hold onto Sora. Sora sees Kairi walking away and stretches his arm toward her._ )

**Sora:**  KAIRI!!!!!!

( _Terra stabs Sora with the sedation syringe. Sora slows down and falls asleep. He keeps mumbling “Kairi” until he’s completely knocked out. Terra and Aqua breathe heavily and they are both exhausted._ )

**Aqua:**  Call Ienzo… Tell him we’re ready.

**Terra:**  Yeah… (looking at Sora.) Poor guy…

 

**2\. Clash**

**Sora:**   _ **FIRAGA!**_

**Kairi:**  Waterza!

(Sora’s eyes are bright yellow. Both him and Kairi pant heavily.)

**Sora:**   _ **DO YOU REALLY THINK YOU CAN WIN?!**_

**Kairi:**  You’re not Sora! I’m getting him back!

( _Sora wildly swings his blade toward Kairi. She’s knocked back a bit, but she holds her ground._ )

**Kairi:**  I won’t hold back! I’m not gonna lose to you!

**Sora:**   _ **OH, PLEASE! YOU CAN’T EVEN FIGHT PROPERLY!**_

**Kairi:**  I don’t care, Sora! You know I’m not giving up!

**Sora:**   _ **OH, NOW YOU CALL ME SORA! I’M SOOOOOOO FLATTERED, “PRINCESS”! TOO BAD IT WASN’T SOONER, EH?!**_

( _Kairi attack Sora, but he quickly deflects her attack. Kairi is knocked down. She has a hard time lifting herself up._ )

**Sora:**   _ **I REALLY DIDN’T WANNA TO THIS, BUT YOU LEFT ME NO CHOICE!**_

( _Sora raises his blade. Kairi suddenly casts blizzard spell on him, knocking him back while he feels a sharp pain._ )

**Sora:**   _ **THAT’S IT!!!**_

( _Sora rapidly attacks Kairi but her blocking deflects all his swings. Kairi, in a desperate attempt, siphons her energy into her keyblade and strikes Sora’s chest. Sora is knocked down._ )

**Kairi:**  (panting.) Give it up! It’s over!

( _Sora gets on his knee and sobs. Kairi’s anger and frustration toward him are gone._ )

**Sora:**   ** _HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?… I TRIED SO HARD TO PROTECT YOU, AND IN THE END, YOU COME HERE ATTACKING ME!!_**

( _Sora lifts his head up and looks at Kairi with streams of tears._ )

**Sora:**   _ **I TRUSTED YOU!!! AND YOU LEFT ME TO ROT!!!**_

**Kairi:**  I… I’m so sorry…

( _Sora quickly subdues Kairi with his keyblade strike. He keeps swinging his blade while Kairi becomes exhausted as she blocks his attack_ )

**Kairi:**  Sora, STOP!!

**Sora:**   _ **YOU WERE THE ONLY ONE I TRUSTED! BUT YOU HAD TO GO AWAY! LOOK AT ME! I’M A “MESS” BECAUSE OF YOU! YOU MADE ME LIKE THIS! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO DO THAT?**_

( _Sora’s anger is overwhelming for Kairi. She can barely hold herself together. Kairi begins to cry as well._ )

**Sora:**   _ **WHY?! WHHHHHHYYYYY?!?!**_

 

**3\. Recovery**

 

( _Kairi enters the familiar cave in Destiny Islands. In there, she finds Sora, staring at his drawings._ )

**Kairi:**  I figured you’d be here.

**Sora:**  (nervously.) K-Kairi. How did you find me? Are you mad at me that I’m-

**Kairi:**  Don’t worry. I just wanted to talk to you.

**Sora:**  Look, can we keep this a secret? I-I don’t want to stay in Ienzo’s place forever.

**Kairi:**  So, how did you get out?

**Sora:**  I asked Riku if I can walk outside for a minute and he let me out.

**Kairi:**  Oh, Riku… He’s so naive sometimes, you know? How long has been, 3 weeks now?

**Sora:**  I think so. Everyone was worried that I might be able to come back to my old self, but Riku always believed in me. He helped me through getting myself back. I know I can always rely on him. But I wonder if he got mad at me for wandering off.

**Kairi:**  Maybe. Maybe not. So are you still recovering from… you know… that day?

**Sora:**  Yeah…

( _The two remain silent in their cave. Sora sighs in guilt. Kairi stares at their drawing of Paupo fruit._ )

**Sora:**  Kairi… I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have-

**Kairi:**  Don’t apologize. It’s my fault as well, you know? I didn’t understand your feeling then.

**Sora:**  No, I… I was too reckless. I scared everyone. Including you. I could’ve hurt you badly.

**Kairi:**  Don’t feel so bad about yourself. I’ve been actually thinking about you and I after that battle…

(Pause.)

I know now… That Paopu fruit we shared. It allowed me to see what your heart wanted the most. You only wanted to protect me. Your affection was so strong it made you lose control. But I get it. I know how it feels to get angry for thinking about losses.

**Sora:**  (looking down.) I can’t… get rid of this fear. I’m always afraid if someone will hurt you or take you away from me. And every time that happens, I feel like I have no power. I don’t want to be useless again. I don’t want-

( _Kairi hugs Sora. She sobs quietly. Teardrops fall off Sora’s eyes._ )

**Kairi:**  You’re not useless. I can’t imagine how many times I was able to live thanks to you. Don’t ever think that way. You’re my savior, and I can’t thank enough. I’m so sorry for letting you feel abandoned. I’ll always be with you. You’re my everything.

**Sora:**  (sobbing.) Kairi… you really love me. After all that time, I finally know now. You always cared about me, even if I wasn’t myself. I’ve never been so happy in my life.

**Kairi:**  (looking at Sora’s eyes.) Don’t worry. I promise I’ll keep you safe from now on. No more pain. No more sacrifices. You can always lean on me when you feel lonely. I’m your lover, Sora. I’ll always be.

**Sora:**  (smiling.) And I’ll always be yours…

( _Sora hears Riki’s shouting and so does Kairi._ )

**Sora:**  Oh, I-I better go now.

**Kairi:**  (grabbing Sora’s arm.) Don’t go just yet. I wanna show you how much I love you.

( _Kairi suddenly kisses Sora. He’s surprised but he soon closes his eyes. The two share an affectionate kiss as they lean closer to the paopu fruit drawing._ )


End file.
